The invention relates to an apparatus, in particular a packaging machine, with movable members which are exposed to wearing stress on one side or in a part region.
Machines and apparatuses of all kinds have stationary or movable members which, by virtue of their function, are exposed to increased wearing stress locally, specifically in a part region. One important example is a holding member or a pressure rod of a packaging machine for the production of cigarette packs, in which blanks of packaging material are temporarily fixed on a folding aid, specifically a so-called folding mandrel, by the holding member or pressure rod. The holding member, in particular the pressure rod, bears with a part region on the blank and, together with this, on the folding aid, specifically the folding mandrel. Due to the frequency of the work cycles, wearing stress is exerted on the movable holding member, specifically the pressure rod. The wearing stress is detrimental primarily when the holding member or pressure rod has bearing regions consisting of elastic material, for example a number of rubber rings arranged on the pressure rod at a distance from one another in the axial direction.